Normal Things
by ShortStackOfPancakess
Summary: Things finally start to go back to normal, well close to normal.
1. Chapter 1

After binge watching this show too many times to count, I finally gave in and wrote something.

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Stranger Things, why the heck would i be writing fan-fiction for it.**

* * *

'I should take that down' Mike thought as he glared at the fort across the room. Once upon a time it represented the start of a beautiful friendship between him and El. But now every time he looked at it, it gave him an ache in his chest he couldn't quite explain. But despite this pain the fort remained intact, every time he tried to take it apart a lump would form in his throat and he would have to stop for a few minutes and then cry silently to himself as he put the fort back together.

"Hey have you finished the campaign yet?" Dustin asks, putting down his comic book and looking at Mike with a mix of eagerness and sympathy.

"Not yet." Mike replies.

The boys all share a worried glance before Lucas eventually speaks.

"It never used to take you this long Mike"

"I've been busy." Mike says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Doing what? Looking for a girl that we all know isn't coming back." Lucas says, quickly regretting his words as he sees Mike's face crumble.

"Shut up Lucas, you don't get to talk about her."

"Why she was my friend too and Dustin's, but we can never talk about her without you turning into a whimpering mess. We miss her too Mike but we didn't turn into big cry-babies."

"It's different." Mike replies, glaring at his friend.

"Why, tell me Mike why is it different. Just because you had this weird obsession with Eleven doesn't make her more your friend than ours."

Mike doesn't reply just continues to glare at the fort across the room.

"You know what, I'm out of here. Have fun being depressed and staring at that stupid fort." Lucas says, as he trumps up the stairs angrily.

After a moment of silence, Dustin stands.

"I'm just going to see if his alright, I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Lucas says, patting Mike's shoulder and smiling at Will before he leaves.

Will who has been silent through the whole ordeal comes to sit beside Will.

"She must be really neat to make you and Lucas fight over her huh?" Will says, throwing his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"She is." Mike says, feeling his throat close up.

"You don't talk about her much, Lucas and Dustin go on and on about her cool super powers. But you don't.

"There was more to her than her powers."

"I'm sure there was but I wouldn't know because you've never told me. So tell me what was El actually like."

Mike doesn't say anything for a few minutes and Will worries that he won't, or get angry at him like he did with Lucas. But eventually his lips stop trembling and he speaks in a weak voice.

"It's hard to explain her, she was so much. She didn't even know me and she trusted me right from the start. And she was caring and kind, she was just a really great friend."

"She sound amazing; I can't wait to meet her."

"Do you think I'm ever going to find her?" Mike asks, looking at Will with a wistful expression. his eyes filling with tears.

"I know you will, and when she's back everything will be better. And I'll finally get to meet the infamous Eleven and judge if she measures up to my high expectations of her."

Mike smiles sadly, a distance look in his eyes.

"She's pretty." Mike mumbles, his cheeks instantly going red as he stares at his feet.

Will eyes go wide because he has never heard Mike admitting he thought a girl was pretty, usually he just says they all have cooties.

"Yeah?" Will asks.

"Yeah, I promised to take her to snow ball but I broke that promise."

"You can take her next year." Will says encouragingly.

"Yeah, I suppose I can." Mike says, smiling his first ever honest smile since El disappeared.

* * *

Will stared up at his ceiling deep in thought, he was wondering about El. If she was in the same place he went to when he went missing. If she was cold. Will shivered profusely thinking back on the cold he felt when he was in there, it took him days to get warm when he came home. Suddenly feeling guilty of his warm bed he slipped out and wandered into the kitchen. He flicked on the low light and went to sit at the table.

Will sat there deep on thought of the girl he has never even met before, suddenly he hears a rustling from outside.

Will stood up quickly debating whether or not to run to his mom's or Jonathon's room. Will thought better and walked to the door slowly squaring his shoulders as he opened the door swiftly. Will's eyes widened as he took in what was standing there.

A young petite girl with pixie cut hair, wearing a tattered and torn pale pink dress with mud caked across her.

"Will?" She muttered, shaking, her lips trembling from the cold.

"Who are you?" Will asks, half afraid of the person standing in front of him.

"Eleven" The girl whispers, pointing to herself.

Will eyes go even wider when he realises it's her. Its Eleven she's back. He quickly moves to the side motioning for her to come in. once in he closes the door behind her and stares at her with disbelief.

After a few moments he springs into action and quickly runs to his mom's room.

"Mom, mom quick get up." Will says, shaking him mom.

"What is it Will? Are you hurt?" Joyce asks, quickly sitting up and holding her sons face in her hands.

"No not me, just come to the kitchen quick" Will says, running out the room with a worried Joyce quickly following behind him.

When Joyce enters her kitchen and sees a trembling El standing there with her arms crossed and a scared look on her face, she gasps.

"Oh El your back." Joyce says, rushing to the girl and throwing her arms around her.

After embracing for a few moments, Joyce lets go to inspect the young girl.

"Are you hurt?"

Eleven shakes her head, her eyes downcast looking at her dirty dress.

"Let's go get your cleaned up, Will wake Jonathon and ask him to make El something to eat and a hot drink please." Joyce says, taking El's hand and leading her into the bathroom.

After a while El and Joyce emerge from the bathroom, El cleaned up and wearing one of Will's sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Joyce sits El at the table carefully as if not to hurt or startle her.

"Hey El, I made you some eggo's and bacon. Mike told me they were your favourite." Jonathon says, placing the food and a cup of hot chocolate in front of the young girl.

El whispers a thanks before wolfing into the food as if she hasn't been fed in years. Once El finishes she looks up at the three pairs of eyes that are looking at her wonderingly.

"Mike?" El asks, her voice soft.

"His at home probably sleeping, how about you try to get some sleep and we can ring him in the morning." Joyce says.

"Promise?" El asks.

"Promise." Joyce answers, taking the young girls hand and leading her into her room.

* * *

Thoughts? not sure if I want to continue this so let me know.

xoxo, J.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the kind reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than the other but hopefully you'll enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't one of The Duffer Brothers, hence I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

El watched the trees whizzing by her in a trance, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach. She was happy that she was about to see Mike but at the same time she felt like she might throw up. When she questioned Joyce about the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, Joyce simply stated that she had butterflies which confused El even more. How would butterflies get in her stomach?

It was decided when El woke up that instead of calling Mike they would head over to his house and surprise him. It was Will that suggested this with a big grin across his face and Joyce thought it was a great idea. That's why they were currently all in Jonathan's car on the way to the Wheeler's house with El fidgeting because of excitement and nervousness.

"Hey there's no need to be nervous, Mike is gonna be real happy to see you." Will says, patting El's hand lightly.

* * *

El can't contain her smile when all four of them are walking up the Wheeler driveway. Joyce, Jonathan and Will keep looking at her with a knowing smile across their lips.

Joyce knocks on the door and El swears it takes an hour before someone finally opens the door.

"Hey Joyce, I'm afraid my parents aren't here right now." Nancy says, her voice trailing off when she's sees that Joyce is accompanied by Will, Jonathan and most importantly Eleven.

Nancy stares at Eleven with wide eyes, a huge smile quickly overtaking her face.

"Oh my god, your back." Nancy exclaims, lightly hugging El.

Eleven smiles politely at her then opens her mouth to speak.

"Mike?" El all but whispers, her eyes hopeful.

"His down in the basement, oh geez his gonna flip when he sees you." Nancy says excitedly.

Nancy grabs El's hand and walks her inside the house, coming to stop at the stairs leading to the basement.

"His probably fixing up your fort, he does it everyday." Nancy says, smiling at El knowingly.

El takes a deep breath, her stomach feels like it's been twisted upside down and inside out. She hesitantly steps down the stairs making no noise as she goes. When she gets to the bottom she sees him.

There he is, sitting on the beat up couch glaring at the fort across the room with a shine of tears in his eyes.

El almost screams in excitement when she sees him but controls herself. Instead taking a deep breath before talking.

"Mike?" El whispers, a small smile gracing her face.

Mike sits stunned for a minute after hearing her voice then looks towards the stairs where it came from.

His eyes nearly fall out of his head when he sees her. Her hair is longer, looking like a stylish pixie cut. She's wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants that he swears is Wills.

His feet move on their own accord and suddenly his across the room standing in front of her trying his best not to blink in case she disappears.

"El, are your really here?" Mike asks, his voice soft.

El nods slowly

"Found Will last night, Joyce brought me here." El whispers.

"Are you hurt?" Mike asks, his eyes quickly scanning the girl in front of him.

"No...butterflies." El whispers, pointing at her stomach.

Mike smiles at this, trying to hold back the fact that he has a serious case of them too.

"I'm glad your back, I've missed you." Mike says, his eyes downcast, his cheeks being highlighted by blush.

"Me too." El whispers softly, causing Mike to look back up at her.

After staring for a few moments, Mike opens his mouth to speak.

"Can I hug you?" Mike asks, hopefully.

El smiles at his question and quickly closes the gap between the two, her hands going around his sides.

Mike smiles a big goofy smile as he brings his hands around her, squeezing her slightly.

After he releases her he quickly runs to his walkie-talkie.

"Come in Lucas, are you there?." Mike all but shouts.

"I'm here, what do you want?" Lucas asks angrily, obviously still upset over yesterday's events.

"She's back, I repeat El is back. Get Dustin and head over here, over and out." Mike says, closing down the antenna before Lucas can respond.

Mike rushes back to El's side, taking her cool hand into his clammy one and they both walk upstairs hand in hand.

* * *

Thoughts? Suggestions?

Review please.

Xoxo,J.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at college, yay me

 **Disclaimer: No I'm not one of the Duffer brothers hence I don't own Stranger Things**

* * *

"You should pick up a few darker tones as well El, right now all you have is pale pink and blue." Nancy says, glancing down at El's load of clothes that she held securely in her hands.

El simply shakes her head.

"No...pretty" El insist, smiling down at her new clothes.

Nancy had decided to bring the young girl shopping as she was fed up at always seeing her in hand me downs. So all the adults chipped in and here they were on El's first shopping spree. Eleven had already picked out a few dresses, Jeans and sweaters, all in pale pink or blue.

El had now been home almost a month and loving every day. After a joyous reunion with Lucas and Dustin, where they hollered and whooped while jumping around her she finally got to meet Will properly and was pleasantly surprised at how much she liked him, he was warm and safe just like Mike. After much debate it was decided that El was best stay with Joyce and her family, which Mike didn't take well. El smiles back whenever she thinks of it.

* * *

"But I want her to stay here...with me" Mike says, his voice fading in the last of his sentence.

"Honey, it's just not going to work." Mrs Wheeler says, patting Mike's hand comfortingly that stay folded on top of the table.

"Why not, why can't she?" Mike demands, glaring at his mom

"Mike, your mother has a toddler, it would be just too much for her." Joyce offers.

"But she wants to stay with me, don't you El?" Mike asks, his eyes going to El that was sitting across from him.

El nods eagerly causing Mike to smile and look at his mom hopefully.

"I'm sorry Mike, but no." Mrs Wheeler says, her voice stern leaving no room for argument.

At this Mike stands and walks away from the table, going down into the basement. El quickly follows behind and finds him sitting on the couch.

"Mike?"

"I'm sorry for walking away El, I'm just so mad." Mike says, kicking the floor.

"Sorry." El says, resting her head on his shoulder. Which causes Mike to inhale deeply.

"It's not your fault El." Mike whispers.

"How am I going to protect you when you won't be living with me." Mike says, his voice worried.

"I'll be here all the time." El says, taking his hand in hers.

"Can you promise me something." Mike says, after a moment of silence. Playing with El's fingers absentmindedly.

"Anything" El whispers, looking up into Mike's worried eyes.

"Promise me you won't get really close with Will." Mike says, cringing at how selfish and clingy his words sounded.

"Not friends?" El asks, confused.

"No no, I want you to be friends with him...I just...be friends like how you are with Dustin and Lucas. Don't be friends like you are with me."

"Me and you, different type of friends?" El asks.

"Yeah, I uh...I guess we're more that friends." Mike says, blushing deeply.

"Okay I promise." El says.

Mike sighs in relief and throws his arm around El's shoulder.

* * *

"So El I guess we better get you some underwear." Nancy says, pulling Eleven away from her thoughts.

"Underwear?"

"Yeah, you know the thing we get you to wear under clothes, that's called underwear and I guess you'll hit puberty in no time so we might as well pick you up a training bra." Nancy says, looking around her trying to find the underwear section.

"Puberty?" Eleven asks, with wide eyes.

Nancy looks down at the girl a smile of adoration on her lips.

"I have so much to teach you." Nancy says excitedly, grabbing the young girls hand and leading her to the underwear section.

* * *

"Did you enjoy shopping today." Mike asks, looking over from where he sat at the table with Lucas, Will and Dustin as they set up for a game of dungeons and dragons.

El nods eagerly from her place on the couch, where she sits crossed legged flicking through a comic book.

"Did you get anything nice?" Dustin pipes up, looking at El with genuine interest.

"Yeah, dresses." El says, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll look very pretty in them." Mike says, smiling over at El ignoring the pretend gags coming from his friends.

"I got underwear and a training bra." El says, not noticing the boys eyes go wide but looking up when Mike spits out the mouthful of juice he just took.

All the boys stare at her in shock, while she sits there confused.

"El, your not supposed to tell us things like that." Mike says politely, with a soft expression.

"Why not?"

"Because...because it's private, it's like when you use the bathroom or change your clothes. It has to be private, understand?" Mike asks, smiling slightly his cheeks flushed.

El nods smiling over at him.

Mike's about to go back to his game when El starts talking.

"Can I tell you? cause we're more than friends?" El asks, instantly regretting her words when she sees the other boys perk up and teasing smiles take over their features. Mike turns beet red his eyes going slightly wider.

"No no, private means just for you, but if you do ever need anyone to talk about them kind of things with. You can talk to Nancy or Joyce, okay?"

"Okay" El smiles, her eyes going back on the comic book.

Mike turns back to the game, trying to ignore the teasing looks on his friends faces.

"More than friends huh?" Lucas asks, grinning.

"Shut up and just roll the dice." Mike says, glancing over at El, smiling slightly at the look of peace on her face as she reads through his comic book.

* * *

"All done" Will says, standing back and looking at the lights he and El hung around his old room/El's new room.

Joyce had painted it a light pink and hung up pictures of flowers that she had around the house. El had asked Joyce for some of the Christmas lights as she liked all the different colors and Joyce gave them to her happily.

"Pretty." El whispers, staring at the lights.

"You finally have your first official room." Will says, smiling at the girl he now considers a sister.

"Thanks Will." El says, going to Will and hugging him lightly.

"Your welcome El, Mike should be here soon. Are you excited to show him?" Will asks.

El nods eagerly going to sit on her bed, that was now decorated in a light purple blanket that Nancy had given her.

"I'm here." Comes a recognizable voice from the kitchen. El instantly smiling brighter when she hears it.

"We're in El's room." Will shouts, sticking his head out the doorway.

Mike enters a few minutes later a smile on his face. Carrying a brown teddy bear.

"Hey, your room looks really good, El." Mike says, looking around the room appreciatively.

"Thanks, pretty lights." El says, looking at the lights.

"Yeah real pretty." Mike says, coming to sit by El on the bed.

"I got you this bear." Mike says, handing over the bear in his hands.

"It's to hug whenever you feel lonely when your sleeping." Mike says, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Mike." El whispers, staring at the bear in wonder. Her fingers trailing along its face. She looks up at Mike with a smile on her face and leans over to peck him on the cheek.

Mike's face instantly turns the color of a tomato as he looks up at El with wide eyes, he quickly looks over at Will and sees him grinning from ear to ear his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well I guess I'll give you two some privacy. Have fun with your boyfriend sis." Will says jokingly, as he walks out the door.

El's face twists into confusion upon hearing a new word.

"Boyfriend?" El says, with confused eyes.

Mike sighs deeply, wishing that they didn't have to be having this conversation yet.

"Yeah um...a boyfriend is like a friend but more." Mike says.

"Like us?" El asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, like us." Mike says, smiling shyly.

El looks lost in thought for a few minutes, her face full of confusion.

"What's more?" El asks.

"Well...boyfriends and girlfriends would like to hang out or whatever just like friends except boyfriends and girlfriends go on dates, hold hands and uh...kiss." Mike says, mumbling the last word.

"What's a date?" El asks.

"It can be anything like going to the movies or having a picnic. Fun stuff." Mike says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can we go on one" El asks shyly, here eyes wide.

"Yeah...um sure." Mike says, his throat closing up making it harder for him to speak.

"Now?" El asks, excited.

"Am no not now...only because I need to plan a special one." Mike says, rushing to get out the end of his sentence upon seeing the look of disappointment on El's face.

"Special?"

"It means it has to be really good, so how about next Saturday, because we won't be allowed do it on a school day anyway and this way I'll have all week to set it up."

El nods eagerly, excited.

"Great." Mike says, his head feeling dizzy.

'Crap I'm going on my first date, where should I take her. Will she want me to kiss her?' Mike thinks to himself as El sits in front of him with an easy smile on her face, totally oblivious to his inner turmoil.

* * *

Leave me kind words,

xoxo, J.


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in one week? YUP

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Stranger Things**

* * *

Mike couldn't get his leg to stop twitching. Ever since he left the Byers home last night he was a nervous wreck, right now sitting in science. Mike couldn't even concentrate on his favourite subject as he was too anxious about his date with El a date that he has to plan and has no idea on how to do such a thing. Mike notices movement in front of him and he glances up quickly. Standing in front of him is Dustin, Lucas and Will all giving him a confused worried expression.

"Bell rang ten seconds ago dude." Dustin says, as Mike looks around the half empty room in shock.

"What's up with you, you've been zoning out all day?" Lucas asks, as Mike gathers his things.

"Uh nothing just thinking." Mike says, walking past the group and out the class room as they follow behind him.

"Thinking about what?" Will asks, looking generally concerned.

"Just stuff." Mike says, stopping at his locker and opening it quickly to avoid his friends gazes.

"Mike, what stuff?" Dustin asks, his tone serious.

Mike sighs heavily before turning around to his friends and leaning back on his locker with a sullen look.

"El and I are going on a date." Mike says in a rush, his eyes on the ground refusing to look at his friends.

"A What." Dustin hollers his mouth agape as Lucas and will share knowing smiles with each other.

"She asked me could we go on a date and I said yes." Mike says, shrugging as if it was no big deal and he hadn't stayed up all night thinking about it.

"So why do you seem all moody, are you not ecstatic to be going on your first date." Lucas asks

"I am I just...I have no idea where to take her, and what will we even talk about. What if she wants me to kiss her." Mike says, ignoring the disgusted looks he receives when he mentions kissing. The first time Mike told the guys him and El kissed they pretended to gag and begged him to never bring it up again.

"Just take her to the movies, there problem solved." Lucas says.

"The movies..that's not special I've already taken her to the movies with all of you guys."

"So take her bowling." Dustin says, with a big goofy smile.

"Bowling? Seriously? That's not very romantic."

"Look Mike, try not to overthink this just think of your favourite thing to do with El and do that but just make it extra special." Will says, smiling at Mike encouragingly.

"Okay... Come on we better get to English." Mike says, pushing off his locker.

"So do you think you guys are going to make out?" Dustin asks, his eyes wide.

"Shut up Dustin." Mike sighs, shaking his head at his best friend.

* * *

It was all set up, Mike glanced around the room nervously. After much consideration he decided his favourite thing to do with El was watch movies with her in the basement. So with Nancy's help he decorated the basement to make it look like one giant fort and inside he placed the T.V with a load of cushions surrounding it and a big bowl of popcorn and juice pouches.

"Are you sure your alright babysitting, what with Mike having his first date." He could hear his mom ask Nancy. No doubt stalling at the door while his father waited impatiently in the car.

Nancy had offered to babysit and chaperone Mike and El's date tonight and Mike was never so happy. At least Nancy won't be checking on them every five minutes like his mom would.

After his mom eventually left Mike could hear someone else pull into the driveway a few minutes later and Mike bolted up the stairs quicker than lightening. Opening the front door before the bell even rang there was El giving him a shy smile as she smoothed out her pale blue dress that she was wearing. Looking away from El and into the threatening eyes of Hopper Mike visibly gulped.

"El sweetie why don't you go in and say hi to Nancy." Hopper says, not looking away from Mike.

"Um..." El says, looking between Mike and Hopper nervously.

"He'll be right in after you." Hopper says.

El nods and walks by Mike, her hand briefly grabbing his and giving it an encouraging squeeze before she lets go and walks quickly into the house.

"So..." Mike says, smiling at Hopper politely while his heart beats loudly in his chest.

"No funny business, you got that kid?" Hopper says, eyeing Mike menacingly.

"Yes sir." Mike says, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Okay, I'll be back at ten, have her waiting at the door. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Well alright then, have fun." Hopper says turning around and walking out the door. Before he gets to his jeep he turns around again.

"But not too much fun." He declares, then walking to his jeep his shoulders slightly slumped.

When Mike walks back into the house he sees Nancy and El talking in the sitting room, immediately stoping when they notice Mike.

El's easygoing smile gets replaced with a shy one while Mike blushes profusely and Nancy casts a knowing smile between both of them.

"Well alright you two, the nights not getting any younger so you should skip to it." Nancy says.

Mike crosses the room and gently takes El's hand and guides her up from the seat and towards the basement.

When they reach the basement El gasps in shock.

"Pretty." Else mumbles, looking around the room in fascination.

Mike looks up at El with a shy look.

"You look beautiful tonight, El." Mike whispers.

"Thank you Mike, new dress." El says, smiling down at her dress.

"You look...cute." El says, pausing momentarily to remember the word Nancy calls Steve.

"Um thanks...Nancy helped me set this up, come on the T.V is in the fort. I was thinking we could watch E.T cause it's your favourite movie." Mike says as the make their way into the fort.

"Great." El mutters, trying to control the butterflies that has taken up residency in her stomach.

* * *

They were halfway through the movie and the two sat like statues by each other.

Mike glances over at El who was wearing a frown on her face. Mike sighs in disappointment, he quickly moves to the T.V and lowers the volume.

"Mike?" El asks, her face worried.

"Your not having a good time are you?" Mike asks, kneeling in front of El. Looking into her soft eyes.

"I am...just scared." El admits.

"What are you scared of El, are you scared of me?" Mike asks, feeling hurt.

"No, not you. I'm scared of this date." El admits.

"There's nothing to be scared of El, it's just me and you watching T.V like we always do, okay?"

"Okay." El whispers, smiling softly.

Mike turns back up the volume and resumes his position by El. El rests her head on his shoulder and Mike plucks up the courage and takes her hand in his, sighing in relief when she doesn't pull away.

* * *

By the end of the movie, El has her head resting in Mike's lap as she fights the weight of her heavy eyelids.

Mike who has gave up watching the movie ages ago stares at El as she fights the sleep that threatens to take over her.

Once the movies ends Mike nudges her softly.

"Hey El, movies over we should probably head up stairs. Hopper will be here any moment." Mike says.

El slowly rises into a seating position in front of Mike, a big smile on her face.

"I had fun." El whispers.

"Me too, maybe we can do it again next week?" Mike asks, with a hopeful look.

"I'd like that."

Mike swallows noisily, gazing at El.

"El...um...do you think it would be okay if we kissed?"

El's eyes widen but she nods shakily, waiting for him to make the first move.

Mike moves in slowly and feels time freeze as he brushes his lips off her soft ones. The kiss lasts all of five seconds before they pull away again and stare at each other in wonder.

"Well um okay...better get you upstairs." Mike says, attempting to rise but is stopped by El's hand on his shoulder.

"Mike" El whispers, gazing at him then quickly putting her lips back on his for another few moments before pulling away with a shy expression.

"I like kissing." El admits, her cheeks rosy.

Mike nearly chokes on his tongue trying to get out a response.

"Um...me too." Mike says, his face going red.

Mike's about to lean down and kiss her again but Nancy's voice stops him halfway.

"Hopper's outside Mike, better get her to the door." Nancy says.

"Shit." Mike mumbles, grabbing El's hand and running up the basement stairs with her.

* * *

Please review,

Xoxo, J.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, welcome to a new chapter. Enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER: I've been trying real hard but I still don't own Stranger Things.**

* * *

The first time El gets her period she almost faints. El has now been living with the Byers for five months and adjusting to her new life very easily. While the other kids went to school she would go over to The Wheeler house where her and Mrs Wheeler would go trough the ton of books that hopper had got off the school for her, the aim was to get her up to speed in time to start school next semester. El enjoyed learning and everyone around her quickly realised she was some sort of genius she just had trouble phrasing her thoughts.

On the weekends she would hang out with Mike and the rest of the gang where they would play Dungeons and Dragons and she would sit and go over school work or read a book she checked out from the library. She was sitting on the couch reading her new favourite book Alice in the Wonderland when she felt a twist in her stomach, she quickly clutched it and wondered to herself what it could be. She was just after passing it off as hunger when she felt another twinge, this time almost knocking the wind out of her.

El got up quickly, clutching her stomach. Which caused Mike to look over at her in shock.

"El, you okay?" Mike wonders, looking worried while all the other boys took on similar expressions.

"Yeah, just need to use the bathroom." El mutters, rushing to the bathroom quickly.

Once inside the bathroom El lifted up her shirt to inspect her stomach to see if she had cut or bruised it, once she found nothing she pulled it down in a huff wondering why her stomach was still aching.

Deciding to use the Toilet before she left, El wandered over and pulled down her pants and nearly passed out at the sight of her underwear.

El screamed in shock, pulling up her pants quickly and clutching the wall in fear she would fall over.

'There's something wrong with me I'm bleeding, I'm going to die' El thinks to herself, breathing heavily while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"El are you okay?" Mike's anxious voice floats through the door.

El couldn't respond just sinks to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest all the while sobbing uncontrollably.

"El, why are you crying? What's going on?" Mike asks, worry clear in his voice.

"El we're going to open the door okay, is that alright." She hears another voice, Will she thinks, talking softly.

After a few moments without her reply she hears the sound of the lock being turned as the four boys walk in the door cautiously.

Mike quickly rushes to El kneeling down in front of her.

"El, tell me what's wrong, are you hurt?" Mike asks, looking her over for any visible injuries.

El nods, keeping her head in her knees refusing to look up at her friends.

"Where El, Where are you hurt?"

El slowly looks up her eyes red from crying.

"I'm bleeding." El whispers, as more tears fall down her face.

"No your not, I don't see any blood." Mike answers, looking her over again.

Mike slowly reaches up placing his hand on El's cheek softly. El pushes his hand away gently and doesn't miss the flash of hurt in Mike's eyes that only makes her feel worse.

"Nancy." El mumbles.

"I'll get her." Lucas says, rushing out the room his loud footsteps being heard until he reaches the top of the stairs.

The rest of the guys wait in silence for Lucas's return with Nancy. A few seconds later they can hear Lucas's footsteps again followed by Nancy's soft ones.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asks, before she's even in the door. Once Nancy sees El on the ground hugging her knees she quickly rushes over to her.

"El, what's wrong?" Nancy speaks softly, lightly stroking El's hair that was now reaching her chin.

"Stomach hurts, bleeding." El gasps, as another twinge forces her to hug her stomach.

Nancy's eyes widen in shock and she quickly looks around at the confused faces off the boys surrounding her.

"Guys, do you mind leaving me and El alone for a sec." Nancy says.

All the boys scramble out the door, except for Mike.

"Mike, leave please." Nancy sighs at her little brother.

"No she's my girlf...um friend, I'm staying with her." Mike says, blushing slightly at the slip of his tongue.

"Mike, El and I need to have a private girl talk, she'll be out in a minute. I promise."

Mike lets out a dramatic huff, leaving the bathroom and closing the door softly behind him.

"El, there's nothing to worry about, this is normal." Nancy soothes.

"But I'm bleeding." El stammers.

"Remember when we talked about puberty?"

El nods, wiping at her eyes.

"Well remember when I said our bodies go through changes, well this is one of them. Your body is changing to become a woman." Nancy says, smiling lovingly.

"What's changing?" El wonders, her eyes wide.

"Everything really, your going to change all over."

"But why?"

"So...that later on in life you can have a baby?" Nancy says.

"I can have a baby?" El asks, her eyes wide.

"Of course you can, when your older. Much much older." Nancy says, putting emphasis on the last of her sentence.

"Now why don't you come up to my bathroom and I'll help you clean up and show you what to do when this happens again." Nancy says, standing and holding out her hand for El to take.

"It's going to happen again?" El's asks in a horrified tone.

"Yes, it's going to happen every month. But it's not all that bad once you know how to look after yourself while your going through it." Nancy says, as the both walk towards the door.

Once at the door El pauses, looking up at Nancy with curiosity.

"Nancy, how do you make a baby?" El asks innocently, her eyes wide.

Nancy turns red and gasps down at the young girl.

"El, I think that's a conversation for another day." Nancy giggles, as they walk out the bathroom and come face to face with four worried pair of eyes.

"El's going to hang out with me for awhile them I'm going to take her home." Nancy announces.

"Wait why? What's going on?" Mike demands, looking between the two girls.

"El's not feeling well." Nancy says simply.

"Sorry Mike." El mumbles.

"Are you okay El?" Mike asks anxiously.

"Just sick, I'll see you tomorrow, bye guys." El says, grabbing her bag then her and Nancy walk up the stairs hand in hand.

"What was that about?" Lucas asks, wearing a worried look similar to Mike and Will's. While Dustin stood with a slight smirk in his face.

"Are you guys seriously this dense?" Dustin asks.

All the guys shrug at him, not knowing what he meant.

"She obviously got her woman thing." Dustin says, grimacing slightly.

"Her what?" Mike doesn't hide his confusion.

"You know, the thing girls gets when they hit puberty."

Realisation dawn on all three of the other boys as they try to hide their shudders.

"So El's hit puberty?" Mike asks, his face red.

"Yeah, we should probably get her a present. What does Nancy like when she has her women time?" Dustin asks Mike casually, as if it was a normal conversation.

"Ew I don't know." Mike says, disgusted.

"My cousins eat a lot of chocolate when they have theirs." Lucas suggests.

"Perfect, let's go to the store and we can all pitch in. Chocolate will make her feel ten times better and she will be able to hang out with us tomorrow." Dustin says happily, as they all make their way upstairs.

* * *

After showing El what she needed to do whenever she got her period Nancy drove El home. Joyce was surprised to see them back and to El's utter embarrassment Nancy had told Joyce what had happened. Which lead to Hopper over hearing from the next room and awkwardly making up an excuse to leave. Joyce had given El a funny little white thing that looked like it could be candy but it wasn't. She drank it down with water and Joyce told her to change into her pyjamas.

El was laying on the couch with a hot water bottle pressed up against her stomach when all four boys bounced through the front door.

"Hey Guys, what are you doing here?"Joyce asks, looking over at El worriedly.

"We have a gift for El." Will announces.

Joyce smiles slightly at the young boys "I don't think she's feeling up to visitors."

"We're just going to give it to her and leave." Mike states.

"Well okay then."

"Hey El" the boys say, walking towards El cautiously.

"Hi" El whispers

"We got you chocolate." Dustin announces with a wide smile, handing them over to El.

"Congratulations on hitting puberty I guess." Dustin says, shrugging. Making El's face heat up in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed El." Mike says, noticing her flushed face.

"Yeah we're all going to hit it at some stage, girls tend to get it at an earlier age" Lucas says.

"Boys get puberty as well?" El asks confused.

"Yeah totally, but it's different for us. We don't get the...um..the thing you got today." Mike says, feeling his face heat up.

After an awkward silence Dustin speaks up.

"Anyway, We should head back to Mike's to finish the game. Enjoy your chocolates El." Dustin says, as he and the rest of the guys make their way towards the door muttering goodbyes.

Mike hangs back awkwardly wanting to talk with El.

"I'm sorry for leaving Mike." El whispers, guilt showing in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, and if your not feeling up to hanging out tomorrow you don't have to or if you want me to come over here instead I can."

"Thanks Mike." El smiles.

"I guess I better go, I'll see you later."

"Bye Mike." El says.

Mike hesitates for a moment before leaning down and pecking El's lips lightly.

"Feel better." He whispers, then turns quickly towards the kitchen.

When he walks into the kitchen he doesn't miss the grin on all his friends faces.

"Have fun in there?" Lucas asks, eyebrows raised teasingly.

"Shut up" Mike says with a grin.

* * *

 **So I couldn't remember if they said what age Eleven is in the show but I guessed she was around twelve and the boys maybe thirteen. if i'm wrong please let me know.**

 **(fun fact: This story is inspired my my first period, yes I screamed, nearly fainted and started crying. That day still haunts me.)**

Please Review,

let me know what you guys want to happen next.

Xoxo, J.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, kind of a short chapter sorry about that, college has been crazy and its zapping up all my creativity. Thanks for all the nice reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: so kind of a time jump, it is now September and El is starting school, eeeep!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Stranger Things, but if you happen to know the Duffer brothers please give them a hug for me and ask them why their so talented.**

* * *

El couldn't contain the weird feeling in her stomach. It wasn't like the butterflies she got whenever Mike looked at her a certain way, or the feeling she would get right before he kissed her. El liked those butterflies, they made her feel nice. But the butterflies in her stomach now felt like they were angry and El had a distinctive feeling that she was about to puke. Sitting at the kitchen table with Joyce and Will, El pushed around the eggs on her plate that Jonathan had made before he left.

Joyce glances at El, who is looking down at her breakfast solemnly and is instantly worried.

"El honey, what's wrong?" Joyce asks tentatively.

El looks up at Joyce with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I feel sick." El says softly, her hand going to rest on her stomach.

"Sweetie, I think your just nervous" Joyce says, soothingly. "Which is perfectly acceptable. This is your first time ever being in school and it's okay to be worried. But Will is going to be there and Mike."

"You're going to love school El, we always have so much fun there and you can join radio club with us all and Dustin does drama so you could go with him to that." Will says, excitedly.

"And I got you into most of the boys classes, the only class you don't have with them is English. Anyway I'm sure you'll make so many more friends. Hopefully some girls." Joyce says, laughing lightly.

"I can have more friends?" El asks, excited.

"Of course, you can have as many friends as you want." Joyce shrugs.

"But don't forget who your best friends are." Will mumbles, before taking a sip of his juice.

"Couldn't." El says simply, shaking her head, then resumes to eating her eggs, now with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Joyce drops off will and El right on the front steps of the school. Ever since Will returned he is not allowed to drive around in his bike as much, Joyce preferring to drop him off and collect him wherever he needs to go and when Joyce can't do it Jonathan does.

"Have a great day." Joyce says out her window, before driving away.

"Still nervous?" Will asks, looking sideways at El.

"kinda, but excited too." El smiles.

"Well your day is about to get ten times better, look who just showed up." Will says, his finger pointing behind El.

El looks behind her and sees Mike chaining up his bike then turning towards the school. Once Mike sees El his face instantly lights up and a huge smile dances on his face.

"Hey El, are you excited?" Mike asks excitedly, coming to stand in front of El

"Yes, kinda nervous. Better now that you're here." El says, blushing slightly.

Mikes face instantly goes a few shades redder as Will starts twitching awkwardly.

"Hey look, Dustin and Lucas are here. I'm gonna go over there so… um… you can have some privacy and um... talk about whatever couples talk about." Will says, awkwardly shuffling away.

El giggles, smiling up at Mikes red face.

"I don't know why the guys try to make some situations more awkward than they have to be, I swear they like it when we both get red faced." Mike says, glaring over at his friends.

"I like it when you go red. Pretty." El says, reaching up to trail her fingers over Mike's pink cheek.

"Not as pretty as you when you blush." Mike says, his fingers touching the end of El's hair that now went just past her shoulders.

El notices that Mike is giving her the looks he usually does when he is about to kiss her. El likes kissing, it makes her feel warm inside.

El starts leaning towards Mike, she's just about to shut her eyes when she hears a shout from behind her.

"No PDA on school grounds, you don't want to get detention." Dustin shouts, causing a few kids to turn and look at El and Mike suspiciously.

"Seriously guys, why do you always have to put us in awkward situations." Mike grumbles.

El laughs lightly, reaching up and kissing Mike on his cheek.

"We'll kiss later?" El asks, with wide eyes.

"You don't need to ask; you can kiss me anytime you want. But let's just wait until the guys aren't around to embarrass us." Mike says, taking her hand and leading her into the building.

* * *

El was happy at how well her day was going, her first couple of classes she had she was in the same class of the guys so she wasn't nervous. El quickly realises she loved school and most of the kids were pretty nice and talkative, all of them intrigued about the new girl in school. El was now on her way to her locker to retrieve her books for her English class, the only class she didn't have with the guys. After getting the books she shut her locker and quickly turned around coming face to face with Troy.

El gasps slightly, instantly taking a step back out of fear. Even though El knew she could take Troy out with a simple flick of her head she still felt worried seeing him in front of her without any of the guys around.

"So the rumors are true, your actually here." Troy says, with and unreadable expression.

"Um…. Yes." El stammers, holding her English book tighter to her chest.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just thought I'd say welcome to the school and all." Troy says, smiling slightly.

El looks at him with confusion, not saying anything.

"Um…the point I'm trying to make is I hope that everything that has happened can be part of the past and we can start over."

"Start over?" El says, her tone questioning.

"Yeah like meet each other again." Troy says, then reaches out his hand to El. "I'm Troy."

"El." El says, lightly taking his hand as they shake.

When they release Troy smiles up at her.

"You have real pretty hair El." Troy says, smiling.

El blushes unwillingly, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you." El says, touching the ends of her chestnut hair.

"So I was just on my way to class, who do you have now?" Troy asks.

"Um…. Miss Green for English." El says.

"Cool, I have her as well, can I walk you?" Troy asks, hopefully.

"Sure." El smiles, as they both walk up the hallway.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, I crave approval.

Xoxo, J.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a continuation of the last chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I promise to write a longer chapter over the weekend.

Thanks for all the kind reviews, kisses.

 **Disclaimer: Um nope, I don't own Stranger Things.**

* * *

After English, El said a quick goodbye to Troy and headed towards the cafeteria to meet Mike and the guys. El sees Mike standing outside the cafeteria leaning up against the wall.

"Hey El, how was English?" Mike says, walking towards her.

"Interesting." El says, debating whether or not to tell Mike about Troy, she chooses not to. 'It's no big deal, right?' She thinks to herself.

"The guys are inside; they went in to save us a seat. I waited for you because I thought you might get scared walking in on your own, there is a lot of students in there."

El smiles gratefully at Mike "Thanks Mike." El says, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on, or all the good food will be gone." Mike says, taking El's hand and leading her into the crowded cafeteria.

After El's initial shock of seeing so many children in one place, Mike leads her over to a large counter where they both retrieve chicken sandwiches and juice then goes to sit with Dustin, Lucas and Will.

"Hey sis, how's your first day going?" Will asks, smiling.

"Great, everyone's so nice." El replies, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Literally everyone is talking about the new pretty girl. Just remember we were your friends first, when you get all popular." Lucas says, grinning.

El's about to reply before Mike speaks up.

"Hold up, who called El pretty?" Mike asks, jealously clearly showing in his voice.

"Lots of people, some girls….and guys." Lucas says, his voice teasing.

"Jealous Mike?" Dustin asks, grinning.

"What….no way…. there's no reason to get jealous. Right El?" Mike says, smiling at El.

"Of course not." El says, squeezing Mike's hand that she still held tightly under the table.

"But it's my understanding that Mike here hasn't even asked you to go steady with him. Sure you guys have been dating but it's not official yet, right?" Dustin asks El, grinning cheekily.

"Um…. going steady?" El says, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah you know, asked you to be his girl." Dustin says, his mouth full of chocolate pudding.

"Dustin shut up." Mike says, his face red.

El studies him not sure if he's going red from embarrassment or anger. She settles on both.

"Sensitive subject Mike?" Lucas asks, laughing.

El glances back and forth between the boys, confused as to why Mike seems so angry and the air is suddenly tense.

"You better get on it before she gets a better offer." Lucas continues, ignoring the anger on his friend's face.

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving; see you jerks later." Mike says, getting up from his seat and storming out the cafeteria.

El looks at the guys with confusion.

"What just happened?" El asks, worried.

"Sorry El I didn't think he would leave, maybe you should go talk to him." Lucas says, looking guilty.

"Knuckle head." El says jokingly, smiling at Lucas as she gets up from her seat and heads out the cafeteria.

El finds Mike outside the cafeteria, his arms crossed over his chest. Looking at the ground glumly.

El approaches him cautiously

"Mike?"

Mike looks up quickly, his eyes suddenly filling with guilt.

"Sorry El, I shouldn't have left you." Mike says, apologetically.

"Why are you angry?"

"The guys are just so annoying, like I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend since our first date and the guys know this but they still mock me about it." Mike says, running a hand through his shaggy hair in frustration, his eyes going back on the ground.

"Mike?" El says, softly.

"Yeah" Mike responds, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Can I tell you the truth?"

"Sure." Mike says, slightly confused.

"I thought we were already boyfriend and girlfriend." El admits, her cheeks instantly going red.

"You did?" Mike asks, his voice laced with excitement.

"Yeah." El responds, laughing lightly.

"Well cool, I guess were boyfriend and girlfriend then." Mike says, excited.

El shakes her head lightly, a teasing smile dancing across her face.

"No you got to ask me." El says, teasingly.

"But you already thought we were." Mike argues, frowning.

"I still want you to ask me." El says, crossing her hands across her chest and looking at him expectantly.

"Fine" Mike huffs.

"Um…. will you, El Byers. Please be my girlfriend?" Mike asks, smiling.

"Yes." El laughs.

Mike smiles then puts his hands on her waist and brings her closer. Leaning down he places a light chaste kiss on her lips.

"So I'm your girl?" El asks.

"Yeah, you're my girl." Mike says, before leaning down to place another chaste kiss on her lips.

A sudden shout from behind them causes them to break apart. When they do they see their friends jumping up and down behind them.

"So is it official?" Lucas asks, once they stopped jumping.

"Yeah it's official." Mike mutters, his cheeks pink.

The boys run towards the couple eloping them in a group hug and start jumping around them in glee.

* * *

El was lying in bed willing for sleep to come when she heard static coming from her supercom. Joyce and Hopper had brought her one so that she didn't felt left out among the group. El quickly dashes across the room to retrieve it.

"El, are you there?" Mike's voice floats through, causing El to smile.

El goes to sit on her bed, clutching her supercom tightly.

"I'm here." El says, her voice light.

"Is something wrong?" El asks quickly, realizing that mike never called her during the night.

"Everything's fine. I um…. I just wanted to hear your voice." Mike says, and El knows that his cheeks would have went bright red after admitting this.

"I'm really happy you're my girlfriend, El." Mike whispers.

"Me too." El whispers, a light giggle escaping her lips.

"Um…El…there was something I wanted to tell you, I would have said it today if the guys didn't interrupt." Mike says, nervously.

"Yeah?" El says, intrigued.

"I um…. well I wanted to tell you…. that I lo..."

"El, why are you still up?" El hears, looking up she sees Jonathan standing at her door.

"I'm talking to Mike." El says.

"Well I'm sure you both can wait till tomorrow to talk." Jonathan says, walking in and giving El a disapproving look.

"One second, Mike was just about to tell me something." El says, holding up a finger to Jonathan.

"Mike?" El says, urging him to finish his sentence.

"Um…. that's okay El, Jonathan's right we can talk tomorrow. See you at school." Mike says hurriedly, then disconnects his line.

El sighs deeply looking down at her supercom in disappointment.

"Don't worry El, you can talk to him tomorrow. I swear the two of you guys are something else." Jonathan says, laughingly lightly as he walks towards the door.

"Night, El." Jonathan says.

"Goodnight, Jonathan." El whispers, lying back down on her bed.

* * *

Review Please.

Xoxo, J.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long, college is really stressing me out right now. Thanks for all the kind reviews, they make me so happy.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DON'T OWN STRANGER THINGS**

* * *

El stood at her locker, calmly putting in the books she didn't need. She had five minutes to get to her English class and it was just down the hall. After almost two weeks at the school El had finally learned how to manage her time between classes.

"Hey El." Troy says, walking up to El and leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Hi" El mutters shyly, still not too sure about her relationship with him. He was always uncharacteristically nice to her witch made El feel on edge and a small bit guilty for not telling Mike that she was friends with someone he called a mouth breather.

"How was your weekend?" Troy asks politely, a small smile on his face.

"Good, yours?" El asks, closing her locker and walking towards her class with Troy in tow.

"It was great, me and my buddies went to the arcade, it was a lot of fun." Troy says his smile growing bigger "So did you do anything exciting." Troy asks.

"Not really, just went to Mike's house and read while he played dungeons and dragons, it's what we do most weekends." El says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um….so you and Wheeler…. your still his girlfriend?" Troy asks, as they stop outside the class room.

"Yes, I'll always be his girlfriend." El says, her eyes confused from the question.

"Um cool, I guess….so have you told him we're friends?" Troy asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Not yet," El says, quietly.

"Why not." Troy says, smirking slightly.

"Just haven't."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." Troy says, grinning wickedly "It can be our little secret."

"Mike and I have no secrets, I will tell him." El says, her voice strong.

"If you say so, El" Troy says, his eyes victorious like he just won something.

"I will." El says again, then moves around Troy and stalks into her classroom.

* * *

At lunch El sat down at the gangs regular table, Lucas and Dustin who were already there gave El a nod as she sat down.

"Hey guys, Mike not here yet?" El asks, looking around the cafeteria for a mop of messy black hair.

"Mike told me to tell you he's going to spend the lunch studying in the library." Will says to El as he sits down at the table.

"Oh okay." El says disappointed, picking at her food.

"If you finish fast enough you could go meet him." Dustin suggests, noticing the sad look on his friends face.

"Okay." El says excitedly, eating her food faster with a smile.

"So El, school still going good?" Lucas asks, smiling at El

"Really good, I love it." El says, with a mouthful of bread.

"You making a load of new friends?" Dustin asks.

El slows her eating, a distant look in her eyes.

"Um yeah…can I ask you guys a question?" El asks, cautiously.

"You can ask us anything." Will says encouragingly, as the other two nod in agreement.

"Well…...um…I have a new friend and I don't think Mike like's this person." El says, not making eye contact with her friends.

"How do you know Mike doesn't like them?" Lucas asks.

"I know." El answers, sighing slightly.

"Just tell him El, if you don't and he finds out from someone else he will be crushed, but if it comes from you he won't be mad." Will says.

"You sure he won't be mad at me." El says worriedly.

"Are you kidding, your El. You could literally destroy all his comic books in front of him and he wouldn't be mad. He could never be mad at you El." Dustin says, opening up his pudding cup.

"Okay." El says, standing up from the table.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." El says, walking away from the table and out the cafeteria towards the library.

* * *

El finds mike in the back of the library, sitting on the ground with his back propped up against a stall with stacks of books surrounding him.

"Hey, book worm." El says, kneeling in front of Mike.

"Hey El, sorry I couldn't meet for lunch, I have to find the perfect book to base my case study on. I picked out all my favourites, but it's going to be hard to pick just one." Mike says, sighing.

El smiles at his struggle, she likes how passionate he is about reading.

"You deserve a break." El says, grabbing the book he was currently browsing and taking it off him and placing it gently beside her.

"You think?" Mike asks, looking up at El through his eyelashes. Making El's breath catch in her throat.

El nods shyly, then leans across and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

El leans away slightly before whispering "You work too hard sometimes."

"Mmmm." Mike chokes out before El's lips are on his again.

El pushes harder into this kiss wanting something else, but not being sure of what she wanted.

Mike's hand reaches up and runs his fingers through El's short hair, El puts her hands on mikes shoulders and presses herself closer to him. Someone walks past and clears their throat forcing the pair to break apart with sheepish smiles and blazing red faces.

"So um, there was something important I had to tell you, I tried to a few weeks ago but Jonathan interrupted." Mike says, once the passer-by had gone.

"Do you mind if I tell you something first." El says, fearing that if she doesn't tell him now she never will.

"Of course, El." Mike says, taking El's hand in his.

"Um, I made a new friend, their really nice." El says, cautiously.

"That's great, El." Mike says, slightly confused.

"Its…. umm its Troy." El says, looking down

Mike stares at his girlfriend in disbelief for a few moments.

"Mouth breather Troy?" Mike asks, confused.

"Yes." El answers with guilt written across her face.

"You can't be serious El, why are you friends with that moron?" Mike explodes, letting go of El's hand and sitting up slightly.

"He's nice to me Mike, maybe he's changed. When was the last time he was mean to you?" El asks.

"Just because he hasn't been picking on us lately, does not mean he's changed. He's still a knucklehead. He pushed me off a cliff remember."

"He didn't push you, you jumped." El argues.

"Because he had a knife to Dustin" Mike exclaims.

"He wouldn't have done anything; he was just trying to scare you."

"Are you seriously defending the moron, I don't like this El. I don't want you to be friends with him." Mike says, orderly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm your boyfriend and as your boyfriend I'm telling you, you can't be friends with him."

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you can boss me around. Troy is nice to me so I'm going to be his friend." El says, annoyed at Mike for trying to control her.

"Whatever El, I don't have time for this right now, this case study is worth most of my English mark. I'll talk to you later." Mike says, pushing El slightly so he could stand. Mike collected a few books and started to leave.

"Wait Mike, you wanted to tell me something." El says, her voice cracked.

Mike glances back at El and she nearly start crying when she sees the hurt on his face.

"Doesn't matter." Mike mumbles, then walks away leaving El kneeling in the middle of his stacks of books.

* * *

At the end of the school day Mike rushes to the bike rack and quickly pulls out his bike, wanting to get out of this crappy place as soon as possible. Lucas, Dustin and Will who were already there look at him in confusion.

"You're not waiting to say goodbye to El?" Will asks, confused.

"No." Mike bites back snappily, attempting to bike away but is stopped by Dustin standing in front of him and placing his hands on the handlebar.

"Get out of my way Dustin." Mike grits out.

"I will, once you tell us what's got you acting all snappy." Dustin says.

"Not that it's any of your business but me and El are fighting and I'd rather not face her right now."

"Why are you two fighting?" Dustin asks, backing away from Mike's bike.

Just then El walked up smiling slightly at the gang.

"Ask her." Mike huffs out, pedaling away as fast as he can.

The boys all look at El who looks like she was just kicked in the stomach.

"You said he wouldn't be mad." El says, as she slowly starts backing away from the boys, tears trailing down her face as she turns and runs across the school and into the forest.

"El." Will calls out and quickly runs after her followed by Dustin and Lucas.

* * *

Review Please,

Xoxo, J.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year everyone, I hope your year is filled with love and laughter.

* * *

The boys rushed to follow El but after a few moments of running around to no avail they decided to backtrack and stay at the school and wait until Joyce or Hopper showed up to collect El and Will.

When Hopper eventually stopped outside the school he looked warily at the winded, worried kids that rushed towards his jeep

All at once the kids started spewing words that Hopper couldn't keep up with. The only words he identified was El and Mike.

"One at a damn time, where is El and Mike?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you." Will says calmly, his voice still jumpy from all the running. "El and Mike apparently had a fight and El was upset, so she ran into the forest."

"We tried to run after her but she's too fast, not to mention small. She could have just ducked behind something and we wouldn't have seen her." Lucas interjected.

"You did the right thing coming back, we don't need four kids lost in the woods. You guys sit tight here and I'll be back in a minute." Hopper says, looking worriedly towards the woods.

* * *

"El...El it's Hopper If you can hear me come out." Hopper says, glancing around the forest.

Hopper looks up to the sky and sighs deeply knowing it will be dark soon, he goes a bit deeper into the forest calling out her name before claiming defeat and walking back to the other kids.

"No luck?" Dustin asks, once he sees Hopper walk back onto the road alone.

"No kid, and it's getting dark soon." Hopper sighs.

"So what does that mean?" Will asks, eyes wide with worry.

"It means I'm going to have to call it in." Hopper says, reaching for his radio on top of his shoulder.

* * *

Mike sat at the dining room table, glaring at his food. Stupid chicken, he always hated chicken. Was it supposed to taste weird, or was that just how his mom made it.

Mike knew deep down that he wasn't mad at the chicken, he was mad at El. But at this current moment he didn't have the energy in him to think about her so, he stayed glaring at his plate.

Mike faintly recognises the phone ringing in the background, his mom excuses herself from the table, kissing Holly on the head as she goes.

"What's wrong with you?" Nancy asks, looking down at Mike and his untouched food.

"Nothing Nancy, bug out." Mike grunts, moving around the peas on his plate.

"Someone's in a cranky mood." Nancy says, not caring that he all but barked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mike mumbles.

Nancy smiles sympathetically down at her younger sibling, understanding clear on her face.

"Okay...you know where I am when you do." Nancy says.

Mike smiles up at her, his expression thankful.

When Karen walks back into the room Mike glances up and notices that his mother looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Karen, what's happened?" Ted asks, his eyes searching his wives.

"It's El, poor little El seems to have gotten herself lost in the woods. Hopper asked could we go help look. I said yes of course, Ted grab your jacket." Karen says, looking lost. Ever since El had returned Karen had grown very attached to the young girl. Karen didn't even want to even acknowledge the fact that she could be gone again. She hoped she would never have to witness her son going through that pain again.

At the thought of her son, Karen looks up and sees Mike looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Mike sweetie, did you hear what I said? El is missing but not to worry we're going to find her in no time." Karen says, patting his hand comfortingly.

"She can't be missing, I was just talking to her at school." Mike mumbles, his heart felt like it was breaking in his chest.

"Don't worry dear, we'll find her." Karen says, soothingly.

"I'm coming." Mike says, standing and walking towards the door before being cut off by his mom.

"Your not allowed to go Mike, it's only adults. We do not need to add anymore names to the missing list."

"But she's my girlfriend mom." Mike argues, too worried to be embarrassed that he said that in front of his mom.

Karen smirks slightly but tries to make her face stay stern.

"Mike, we will find her. Why don't you go upstairs and start on your homework." Karen says, leaving no room for argument.

Mike grunts, his hands flying in the air in disapproval, he struts upstairs making a point to hit his feet of the stairs. But not getting the sound he was hoping for due to the carpet.

Once in his room Mike rushes to his supercom.

"Lucas Lucas, do you copy?" Mike asks, into his supercom.

"I'm here, I take it you heard." Lucas says, sighing.

"Yeah off my mom, why didn't you or the other guys tell me." Mike demands, annoyed.

"Didn't think you would care Mike, I mean your the one that left El in the first place. She wouldn't be missing if you hadn't run off." Lucas says, not hiding his anger towards his best friend.

"You don't know what happened Lucas, it's not all my fault. El is out of line." Mike huffed.

"Enlighten me then Mike, tell me what El did that was so bad."

"She started being friends with Troy." Mike says.

Lucas goes silent for a long minute then sighs deeply.

"That's messed up." Lucas eventually chimes.

"I know right."

"Listen man, you have to let her be friends with whoever she wants. She's not the little confused girl that hid down in your basement anymore. Those days of her being at your beckon call is gone. Your just have to get used to the idea of sharing her. "

Mike glares down at his supercom.

"So I just have to sit back and watch Troy hurt my girlfriend." Mike says, feeling annoyed at himself that he used that embarrassing word to describe her again.

"El has to make her own mistakes, that's how people grow." Lucas says, soothingly.

"I guess your right...but." Mike doesn't finish his sentence because of Lucas interrupting him.

"But nothing Mike, if you love her then you will be able to trust that she would never do anything intentional to hurt you."

"I know she wouldn't, I'm worried about Troy hurting El."

"Get real Mike, even Troy is not that dumb. He knows she has supernatural powers not to mention her new stepdad is the chief of police. Do you really think he would risk getting on the bad side of Hopper."

"I guess your right." Mike sighs.

"I always am, now stop worrying. El is fine she just needed time to calm down."

"Hopefully she'll be back soon, I hate the thought of her out there alone in the dark."

"She will...hey Mike, my mom is yelling at me to finish my homework so I better go." Lucas says, apologetically

"Okay bye Lucas, thanks for making me feel better...over and out." Mike says, placing his supercom on his desk and sitting down in front of his books willing himself to focus.

He was halfway through his English homework when he heard a tap coming from his window.

Walking over he notices El outside his widow sitting on the ledge, smiling shyly. Mike sighs in relief rushing to open the window and pull her inside.

"Oh god El, I was so worried."Mike says, hugging El tightly to him.

"I'm sorry I made you mad Mike." El whispers. Mike pulls back slightly and winces when he notices her puffy red eyes from crying.

"I promise I won't be friends with Troy." El says, her eyes pleading which only makes Mike feel worse.

"No El, I was being a mouth breather. If you want to be friends with Troy then you can, you can be friends with whoever you want." Mike assures her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

El smiles widely at Mike.

Mike takes a deep breath and prepares to say the thing that's been on his mind for awhile now, that he somehow kept getting interrupted every time he tries to voice it.

"El I love you." Mike says breathlessly, his cheeks on fire.

"Love?" El asks, her eyes wide in confusion.

"It's when you like someone a lot, you like them more than anyone else and you always want to be with them because they make you smile and give you butterflies." Mike explains, all the while smiling lovingly at El.

El considers Mike's words for a few moments before getting a serious look on her face.

"I love you too, Mike." El says assuredly.

Mike smiles hugely and El's face lights up with his as the pair lean towards each other to press their lips together chastely.

Their moment being interrupted when Mike's door swings open.

"Young lady, why in the heck did you run through the woods only to come back to the wheelers house to play lip smack with this delinquent." Hopper demands, looking at the pair quizzically.

"Say your goodbyes and meet me in the car El, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Hopper says, sulking out the room.

"I guess I better go." El sighs.

"See you at school tomorrow?" El asks.

"See you then." Mike says, kissing El's cheek. El walks towards the bedroom door with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh El." Mike says, before El leaves the room.

El turns back to Mike raising her eyebrows in question.

"I love you, El" Mike says, smiling dumbly.

"I love you too, Mike" El says, in a sing song voice while leaving the room.

Mike falls back on his bed staring up at his ceiling dumbfounded.

"She loves me." Mike whispers to his room, with a big goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Updates are hopefully going to be more regular from now on, Review please.


End file.
